Happily Ever After
by daydreamer22688
Summary: Chloe and Oliver are getting married.


Happily Ever After

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

AN: Just some fluff. I have no beta, so the mistakes are all my own. Thanks for reading!

….

"You look beautiful, Chlo," Lois said smoothing out her cousin's white dress.

Chloe looked at herself in the mirror, her hands gripping her white rose bouquet with accents of green and a light pink. The dress was simple with subtle intricate designs. It was a dress that reflected her relationship with Ollie. Things weren't complicated anymore between them. As long as they were together, it was simple.

Chloe has already been married once and she didn't want this day to remind her at all of what that day stood for.

Today was different, she, Chloe Sullivan was marrying Oliver Queen and they loved each other.

They had chosen to get married on a remote beach in Fiji. Few guests we're invited, among them the JLA members, Clark, Lois, Martha Kent and her father Gabe. That was all they needed and the only people they wanted. They had three chairs left open in honor of Oliver's parents and Chloe's mother, everything was perfect.

"Are you ready?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, this time…everything just feels right."

"That's because it is right."

"I love you Lo."

"I love you too Cuz."

They hugged each other tightly, only parting after hearing Gabe cough behind them.

"It's time baby girl," he said holding out his hand to Chloe, "You two look lovely."

"Thanks Uncle Gabe, I've always said I look good in green," Lois smirked at Chloe, who rolled her eyes.

"Before we go I have something "old" to give you," Gabe said coming to stand next to his only daughter.

Gabe extended his hand out to her and placed a gold ring into her hand.

"It's your mother's wedding ring, I thought you'd like to have it."

"Dad…I…" Chloe said, her eyes watering.

"She'd want you to have it, Chloe."

Chloe kissed her dads cheek before hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad I could be here, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

Chloe grabbed both Lois and her dad's hands as they made their way outside to the beach where the wedding was taking place.

Oliver stood next to Clark and the minister barefoot in his white suit. He looked so happy in the moment when their eyes locked that Chloe could have sworn her heart would explode. Chloe blushed and smiled at Ollie, happier than she had ever been in her life.

Their little audience of family and friends smiled as they watched Lois walk down the isle and stand followed by Chloe and her dad. He kissed her cheek before handing her over to Oliver.

"You look beautiful, Sidekick."

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome."

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining of Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan in marriage," the minister began.

The rest of the words faded as Chloe and Oliver looked in each others eyes, only seeing one another.

"Oliver….," Clark said nudging him.

"Ah..what?" he said.

Everyone laughed as he realized he wasn't paying attention to the minister.

"Oliver, repeat after me, "I Oliver, take you Chloe to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love."

Oliver began and he didn't stop, having memorized the whole thing.

"I Oliver, take you Chloe, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. Through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy, whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep, I love you."

Chloe smiled, tears falling silently down her cheeks. Oliver brought his hand up to wipe the tears away.

Chloe repeated the vows as well. Oliver wasn't able to keep his eyes dry either.

Soon the wedding was over and the minister was pronouncing them man and wife.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally!" Oliver declared. He threaded his hand in Chloe's hair, dipping her slightly.

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Ollie."

He kissed her soundly, forgetting the time and the place and who they were. All that mattered was that she was his…forever.

They were interrupted by Lois who not so subtly pulled Ollie away from Chloe.

"Let's keep it PG there Leather boy," Lois joked as Oliver and Chloe both rolled their eyes.

"I now would like to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen!" the minister said, their friends and family cheered, Chloe and Oliver walked hand in hand down the little sandy isle, finally joined together as one.

Later they clung to each other, swaying softly to the music as they danced their first dance.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes…but I don't mind hearing it again," she smiled.

"You're beautiful."

She Eskimo kissed him as he pulled her closer, feeling every curve of her body.

"Do you ever think Lois and Clark are going to get married?" Oliver asked her.

"Only if Clark finally tells her his secret….I think he's getting closer to realizing he has to."

"I'm glad we're honest with each other, I don't know how I got so lucky."

Chloe smiled and stopped dancing, looking up at Oliver with a serious expression.

"What is it?" Oliver asked her, scared by her sudden seriousness.

"About that secret part…" she said her head bending down, hiding her eyes.

"Chloe…" Oliver said, lifting her chin with his finger, "What is it?"

"I can't keep it a secret any longer," she said, taking a deep breath.

"What? What is it? You're scaring me Sidekick."

Chloe grabbed Oliver's hand, placing it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

Oliver felt Chloe's hand grip his over her stomach.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes Ollie…I found out this morning."

"Really?"

Chloe nodded.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes."

Oliver stared at Chloe, then at her stomach, then back up to Chloe who was looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"I was going to wait until later…but I just, I had to tell you."

Oliver laughed joyfully pulling her into his arms and swinging her around.

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMNT TO MAKE!" Oliver cheered, peppering Chloe's face with kisses.

"Oliver!" Chloe laughed.

"Well tell us, Bossman," Bart laughed.

"I'm going to be a father!"

"I wasn't expecting that. Sure gives the nickname mamacita a whole new meaning," Bart said, causing Victor to slap him across the back of the head.

"HOLY CRAP! I'm going to be an Aunt!" Lois cheered running to hug Chloe and Oliver.

"I'm going to be a father," Oliver said again, "I agree with what Lois said…Holy crap."

"I'm glad you're happy," Chloe smiled.

"More than happy, you've made me the luckiest man in the world. I love you, Chloe, more than you can ever imagine," he kissed her several times.

"I think I can imagine how much," she whispered against his lips.

Later Oliver carried Chloe across the threshold of their own personal island bungalow where they'd be spending the next few weeks.

"Welcome to our own personal paradise, Mrs. Queen."

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Queen."

"Well you better get used to it."

Chloe smiled, capturing Oliver's lips in her own.

Oliver lay Chloe down on the bed, hovering over the top of her.

"God you're sexy."

"Why thank you," she laughed, as he kissed down her neck.

Oliver slowly unzipped Chloe's dress, peeling it away from her skin. When he saw what was underneath Oliver's mouth went dry and his pants got tighter.

"Wow…" Oliver said breathlessly.

Chloe was adorned in a white lace bra and matching thong with garters. The bra even had a little green bow placed in the center.

"You like?"

"I like very, very much."

Oliver grasped Chloe's hips pulling her flush against his body. Chloe moaned at the feeling of his suit rubbing against her sensitive skin and his lips on her neck.

"You're far too clothed, Ollie," she said pulling his shirt from his pants, "Lose the pants," she smirked.

Oliver didn't need to be told twice. Before too long Oliver was down to his briefs and effectively had his hand between Chloe's legs.

"Jesus, Chloe," he moaned against her lips at the wet heat he found there.

"I've been like this all day," She told him truthfully, "What can I say…you're one attractive man."

"Why thank you," he laughed kissing down the valley of her breasts.

"I like this specific bra," he smiled.

"And why's that?"

He quickly undid the front clasp exposing her chest to him, "Easy access," he smiled as he captured one nipple in his mouth, effectively ending Chloe's response.

He took his time, worshipping his new wife's body. Exploring and teasing every part of her, until she was quivering with need for him.

When he finally slipped inside her Chloe clung to him tightly, her hands gripping his broad shoulders.

"You're everything," he whispered as he kissed her sweetly.

"You're more than everything," she said back to him.

He drove deeper with each stroke taking her to new heights. Their slick bodies pressed together, as they came closer and closer to the brink.

Oliver's hand came down to rub the sensitive spot between Chloe's legs, finally causing her to come tumbling down into ecstasy. Her inner walls fluttered around his hard length and within seconds he was spiraling down with her.

Afterwards they lay together, his hands resting on her hands that were protectively lying over her stomach.

"There's a little life in there," he said as he played with the new wedding band on her finger.

"Yeah, its strange isn't it?"

"You're carrying our child…I don't know what to say but…thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Ollie, you saved me," She said, turning to face him his warm breath fanning across her face.

"You saved me first," he smiled.

She smiled at him lovingly as she brushed his check with her hand.

"Can we name him Oliver Jr.?" he smirked.

"And what if it's a girl?" Chloe laughed.

"Olivia?"

"I didn't know I married a narcissist," she snickered.

"You love me and you know it."

"You got that right."

"I love you, Sidekick."

"I love you to….husband."

"Now you've turned me on again," Oliver quipped.

"Good," Chloe said, puling him into another kiss.


End file.
